Secrets
by TigerWolf12
Summary: Everyone has their secrets, but for Donald, some of his secrets will be exposed. How will Scrooge feel when he finds out?


**Note:** I got into DuckTales 2017, and I have wanted to do a story for it for a while. This story is a slight crossover with **Kingdom Hearts**, so expect some spoilers, especially for the third game. It also crossovers with **The Legend of Las Caballeros**, which has aired in another country, but not in the U.S.

**Prologue**

Scrooge McDuck left his mansion, and went to his limo, where Launchpad was waiting for him. Scrooge, who was the richest duck in the world, was on a mission, he was going to buy something to protect his house. After getting attacked by Magica DeSpell, he was determined to not let anything magical into his house. He wanted the protection, but did not want to spend too much, and found a store that would meet his needs.

"Launchpad, take me to the store called Magical Protection." Scrooge told his driver.

"Yes sir, Mister McDuck, sir." Launchpad replied.

Launchpad opened the back door for Scrooge, and got into the driver's side. Launchpad put his foot down, and the limo lurched forward. Scrooge was thrown back into his seat. Launchpad almost took out Scrooges gate as he drove forward.

"Mister McDuck, I can't wait to see what the store has to offer. Your nephew and grand-nephews will probably love it." Launchpad turned to speak to Scrooge.

"Launchpad keep your eyes on the road!"

Launchpad nearly drove them off the cliff.

"Sorry."

"Just keep your eyes on the road."

"Yes sir!"

Launchpad wove dangerously into the traffic, but thankfully did not crash. After thirty long agonizing minutes, they reached Scrooge's destination. Scrooge got out of the car, before Launchpad could open the door for him.

"I won't be long, so stay right here." Scrooge told him.

"I will be here!"

Scrooge sighed, before entering the store. Once inside, he visibly cringed at the sight of it. The whole place looked run down, and everything was covered in a thin layer of dust. Jars and items were haphazardly thrown on the shelves, and some jars had floating eyeballs in them. Cobwebs stretched from the shelving and the lights that hung overhead. The lights flickered, and some were burnt out. Along the far walls were moldy old books, which looked like they could fall apart if you looked at them for too long.

"Hello there."

Scrooge looked over, and saw a hunched figure come from behind a set of tattered curtains. The figure was covered head to toe in shabby robes, and the robes did not look like they had been washed for ages. The figure however, extended a clean well-manicured hand for him to shake. Scrooge reluctantly shook it.

"What brings you to my humble store?" The figure whispered. "I don't get many guests."

"Obviously." Scrooge replied.

The figure let out a raspy-sounding laugh, before shuffling behind a cash register.

"Well, I've come here for something to protect me home against magic users." Scrooge told the figure.

"I have just the thing." The figure whispered. "It came to me after the Shadow War, the person was most insistent that I take it."

The figure shuffled into the back, and came back moments later holding a glass marble.

"I don't need a marble!" Scrooge snapped.

"You don't understand." The figure told him. "It may look like a marble, but it is good at detecting who has magic, before they are even a threat. The stronger the magic user, the more pain they will feel. It is most beneficial."

Scrooge looked at the clear marble sized orb.

"How much?"

"For being my first guest in a long time, I will give it to you at a discount, only one hundred dollars."

"I'll pass."

"No!" The figure shouted, and then whispered. "I will knock the price down to fifty."

"Thirty."

"Thirty-five."

"Thirty."

"Very well, I will sell it for thirty dollars." The figure whispered. "I hope it helps in your protection."

"If it doesn't I will be returning it."

Scrooge bought the orb.

"Good day, sir." The figure whispered.

The figure went through the curtains, leaving Scrooge with the orb. Scrooge looked at it, before putting it in his pocket. He was going to return it if it did not work. He could not get away from the store fast enough. Once he returned home, he put the orb in his entertainment room. He left to do some business, and eventually forgot about it.

**Chapter one**

Donald stepped through a portal, and entered his home world. He just got back from saving the world with his friends Goofy and Sora. Goofy had returned home first, where his young adult son Max thought that he was an embarrassing father. Goofy lived in a city close to Donald's home, but they did not see each other much. Sora, well, Donald did not want to think about him, because the pain was too fresh. Tears entered his eyes at the thought of his human friend.

_Back to pretending that I am a loser and that I have only been gone for a couple days._

Donald had been gone for about three years, but a wizard named Yen Sid had manipulated time for him and Goofy, so that everyone thought they had been only gone for a couple days. Sora had been only fourteen years old when they had first met, and about seventeen when they had been forced to part. Donald sighed; he had no one to talk to, except for Goofy. Panchito and Jose only knew about his adventures with them, and not his journey he had with Sora and Goofy.

"Uncle Donald, you're back!" A voice exclaimed.

Donald looked up, and saw his nephew Dewey run towards him. Donald braced for the impact, and caught the energetic duckling. Huey, and his 'adopted' niece, Webby greeted him next. Louie took his sweet time, and held himself back. Donald knew that he did not like greeting him in front of anyone, including his brothers.

"You were only supposed to be gone a day!" Louie exclaimed, suddenly.

"I know, I didn't mean to be gone so long." Donald replied.

Donald knew his nephew did not understand him, because his speech would come out warbled. He knew is family usually understood only about one word he spoke. The only time they understood him was when he had the voice translator forced down his throat. Donald went over, and gave Louie a hug, much to the duckling's resentment.

"Don't do that again, I thought I lost you forever." Louie eventually whispered to him.

Donald felt a pang in his heart. His triplet nephews had no idea how close to a reality that had become. If it was not for Sora, he never would have made it home to his family.

"Uncle Donald, I learned something new from the Woodchucks." Huey told him. "I want to show you."

"No fair!" Dewey shouted. "I want to spend time with Uncle Donald first!"

"What makes you think you guys have dibs on him first?" Louie piped in.

Donald sighed at Huey and Dewey got into an argument, Louie stood on the side and watched them.

"We could all watch a movie; I heard Mister Mickey Mouse has a new movie that just came out on DVD." Webby said.

Donald nodded at her suggestion. It was hard sometimes not to mention his King, and pretend that they were all normal. Mickey and Minnie were actors in this world, with fans hoping that they would marry, not realizing that they were the King and Queen in another world.

"Fine!" Huey and Dewey agreed.

Donald, and the four young ducklings, entered their Uncle Scrooge's entertainment room. Webby eagerly grabbed the DVD, while Donald made them all popcorn. His triplet nephews settled down on the couch, with Louie between his brothers. Donald would have to talk to Dewey and Huey, but he was glad to be home again.

_I almost didn't return home at all._

Donald gathered the popcorn, and placed it in five bowls, giving himself the smallest one. Once he filled up the bowls, he brought two to Huey and Louie, and then to Dewey and Webby. He got his own, and tripped, spilling his popcorn everywhere.

"Uncle Donald, are you all right?" Huey asked, starting to get off the couch.

"I'm fine." Donald warbled.

He got up from the floor, and cleaned up the mess. His magic always seemed to be out of whack when he was in his home world. After cleaning up the mess, he joined the duckling on the couch. He sat between them, with Huey and Louie on one side, and Dewey and Louie on the other side. Once seated, Webby started the movie.

"I heard that this movie is really good." Webby said, "I already saw it, like four times!"

"Webby!" The three ducklings exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Webby replied.

Donald and the ducklings focused on the movie. Seeing his friend on the screen sent a painful jolt through him. His mind flashed to his King, and his Queen, Goofy, Riku (even though they did not get along), and Sora. Thinking of everything they went through caused Donald's vision to blur. He could not breath, and he jolted to his feet, he did not make it very far before he fell to his knees.

"Uncle Donald!" Four voices exclaimed.

Dewey jumped up, and rushed over to him, he bumped into the entertainment system. Something fell off, and landed in Donald's lap, which caused him to look down. Donald saw a clear marble on his lap, and he stared at it. His vision blurred again, as he saw his own magic being pulled from him. He began to get paralyzed as the marble orb glowed blue. His concerned ducklings did not notice anything about the orb, yet. They were too focused on hugging him.

_What's happening to me?!_

Donald would have jumped to his feet, but pain was spreading throughout his body. He felt dull shock when he felt liquid fall from his mouth, his nose, and his eyes. The red splatter on his feathers made him realize it was his blood. He could not move, even to push the marble off of himself.

"Uncle Donald?" Huey asked.

Donald did not look up, even if he could, he did not want his ducklings to see this.

"Uncle Donald?" Dewey asked.

"Why isn't he saying anything?" Louie questioned.

Through his blurred, pain-filled vision, Donald saw Dewey crouch down to look him in the eyes.

"UNCLE DONALD!" Dewey shouted in fear.

The small duckling grabbed him, which caused the orb to fall away, and under the entertainment system. Donald slumped to the floor, and his ducklings panicked. Huey fled the room, while Dewey shook him. Louie stared in wide-eyed horror, while Webby immediately jumped into action to stop his bleeding.

"Dewey, don't shake him, you are making it worse!" Webby scolded him.

"What am I supposed to do?" Dewey cried out.

Donald wanted to reach up, and wipe away his tears, but his body did not respond. His vision was starting to black around the edges, and he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. Before he blacked out, he saw Huey running back into the room, with his Uncle Scrooge in tow.

**Chapter two**

"Uncle Scrooge!"

Scrooge was forced away from his work. One of his grand-nephews sounded panicked. Scrooge dropped his work, and entered protective mode. He ran from the room, and saw his nephew Huey running towards him. Huey was usually very calm, so Scrooge was immediately on guard when he saw that the red clad duckling was showing panic.

"What is it lad?" Scrooge asked.

Huey gasped, as tears rolled down his face, trying to piece together what he needed.

"It's Uncle Donald!" Huey shouted. "He suddenly started bleeding from his mouth, nose, and eyes. He's really hurt!"

Scrooge's eyes widened. Before Huey realized it, Scrooge was already running down the hall. Huey caught up with him, and took him to the entertainment room. Scrooge ran into the room after Huey, and stared in shock, Donald was slumped on the floor. He saw his nephew start slipping into unconsciousness.

"Donald!" Scrooge shouted.

He caught his nephew, before he passed out completely. Donald's eyes were still open, but Scrooge knew that he would not remember anything at that moment. Scrooge held his nephew tightly as he felt his nephew go completely limp.

"No, no, NO!" Louie shouted. "Uncle Donald!"

Scrooge snapped back to reality.

"Webby go get your grandmother. Huey there is a phone number I need you to call. Dewey take your brother out of here."

Webby immediately left to get Ms. Beakley, and Huey ran off to call the number Scrooge gave him. Dewey was shaking while he grabbed his brother, refusing to look at his hurt Uncle. Louie stared wide-eyed as he was led out of the room, tears streaming down his eyes.

"What happened to you lad?" Scrooge asked his unconscious nephew.

Scrooge's mind was racing as he held his nephew, at some point he started wiping the blood from Donald's feathers. He held Donald close to him, thinking of the things he would have to do. Scrooge decided that he should call Donald's cousins, Fethry and Gladstone. Also, his friends Panchito and Jose. Although, he did not really want any of them in his house, his grand-nephews needed someone, and Panchito and Jose were Donald's friends.

"Uncle Scrooge, your personal doctor is here." Huey said, interrupting his thoughts.

Scrooge looked up, and gently moved his nephew to the ground. He watched as his trusted doctor went to work. After about ten minutes, the doctor stopped his examination, and turned to Scrooge.

"Your nephew doesn't appear physically hurt, but with losing so much blood, it could be internal. I will take a sample of his blood, and see what could have happened. He should be put on immediate bed rest, until we know what is happening to him."

Just then Ms. Beakley arrived into the room. She made a beeline to Scrooge and Donald, and gently picked up the unconscious Donald. She went straight in the direction of Scrooge's many unused guestrooms. Scrooge and his doctor followed after him. Scrooge watched as Donald was gently changed into a night gown, and tucked under the sheets of his temporary bed.

"How long will he be unconscious?" Scrooge asked.

"It could be a manner of days, or only hours." The Doctor replied.

He pulled out a needle, and withdrew some blood from Donald.

"I will be back with my results, call me if he changes for the worse."

"Thank you."

Scrooge's Doctor left, leaving him alone with Ms. Beakley.

"What would you like me to do?" Ms. Beakley asked.

"22, I need you to contact my other nephews, and Donald's friends Panchito and Jose."

"Very well, Scrooge."

Ms. Beakley left the room. Scrooge watched her go, where he saw four worried ducklings. Huey looked like he was on a verge of a panic attack, while Dewey was rubbing his tears with the blue sleeves of his shirt, and Louie had retreated into his green hoodie. Webby stayed on the edge, not sure what she should do.

"He was fine, he just got back from work, he was fine, and then he wasn't!" Huey panicked.

"Come here lads, you as well Webby." Scrooge told them.

All four ducklings rushed to his side. Louie clinged to him, without emerging from his hoodie. Dewey was subdued, and Huey was rocking back in forth. Scrooge felt his heart break at the sight. Webby shared a look with him.

"Come on lads, your Uncle Donald will be fine, he is very strong."

"You didn't see the blood!" Louie shouted. "He was bleeding everywhere, and he couldn't seem to move!"

Scrooge felt a chill down his spine, what could have caused that to his nephew?

"I know lad, he is not bleeding anymore, and he will be fine."

"Can we stay here today, and sleep here tonight?" Huey asked.

"Aye, I will have Ms. Beakley bring anything you want, and she will bring your sleep things when it is bed time."

Dewey move away from him, and curled up under Donald's left arm. Louie crawled under Donald's right arm. Huey settled behind Donald's head. Scrooge's heart broke at the sight. Webby sat at the foot of the bed, and kept guard of the family.

_What happened to you Lad?_

Scrooge wondered to himself, as he gazed at his injured nephew. With a sigh, he reluctantly got up to make arrangements for Fethry, Gladstone, and Donald's friends. He cast one last look at his family. Scrooge entered his office, and pulled out his gold flip phone. He dialed Fethry first. His nephew answered, and Scrooge was forced to listen for about ten minutes about sea creatures, before he could put a word in edge-wise. He tried to remain calm as he told Fethry about what happened, there was a pause, and Scrooge's heart broke when Fethry burst into tears on the other side of the phone.

"Don't cry Lad, I'm going to bring you here to see him." Scrooge told him.

Scrooge's words did not quite get to his Fethry, because he still heard him crying.

"Ye need to calm down."

Scrooge sighed, he could feel tears prick his eyes, the mental image of Donald bleeding flashed in front of his eyes. He knew he was not getting to Fethry at the moment, so he reluctantly hung up the phone, and called Gladstone. He went straight to the point, and was relieved when Gladstone told him that he would pick of Fethry on his way to the mansion. He called Panchito and Jose next. For each one, there was a slight language barrier, but when he mentioned that Donald had been hurt, they kicked into gear. Each conversation with them was quick, because the two made immediate arrangements to reach his location. His mansion would be full soon; he just hoped his doctor did not have bad news for him.

**Chapter three**

Donald tried opening his eyes, but they felt like lead, and seemed to be stuck with something. Eventually, with great effort, he managed to pry open his eyes. His vision was blurry, and the sun rays that were coming through the window did not help. He rubbed his eyes, and wiped away some dry blood.

_What happened?_

Donald could not remember how he ended up on the bed, or why there was blood on him, well dry blood at least. His vision began to focus, and he realized that he was in one of Scrooge's guestrooms. He looked around himself, and noticed that there were four ducklings surrounding him. He reached over, and gently touched the duckling closest to him, which turned out to be Louie.

"Leave me alone." Louie grumbled. "It's too early…"

Donald let out a slight pain-filled laugh, which got his nephew's attention.

"Uncle Donald!" Louie exclaimed.

His cry immediately woke up the other three ducklings. In an instant, Donald was wrapped in the arms of four ducklings. Webby broke away briefly to notify her granny, and the other adults.

"Lad!"

Donald heard, before his uncle grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug. That was not the end of it, though, and Donald winced as Panchito grabbed him into a tight hug. The poor duck could not breathe due to the force of the hug. Jose joined the hug pile, but much more gently. Donald saw a quick flash of red, before he was embraced by Fethry. Gladstone announced his presence, by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you all here?" Donald warbled.

His voice felt thick, and he could not remember why.

"You're okay, you're okay…" Fethry sobbed.

Donald patted him on his back. Fethry was the baby of the cousins, and was quite emotional. Fethry was also usually in his own world, which became worse with the loss of Della. Donald felt a ping of pain, because Della was still raw, even after ten years. His mind slowly took all the information in. Scrooge would not have called so many people, including Panchito and Jose, if something bad did not happen to him.

"Did I almost die?" Donald asked.

"Thankfully not." Scrooge told him, breaking his hug.

No one broke their hug yet, and Webby rejoined the pile.

"Lad, you are on bed rest." Scrooge told him. "The doctor got back to me. You are overly exhausted, and haven't been eating as much as you should. Losing your blood is still being looked at, but the doctor believes it was the result of your extreme exhaustion."

Donald winced a bit when Scrooge glared at him.

"If ye pull a stunt like this again, ye will not only get away with bed rest!" Scrooge exclaimed. "Ye will be lucky if I let ye out of my house again!"

Donald could not really retort, his hug pile did not move, even if they heard Scrooge's words. The glare he was receiving from his uncle, kept his mouth shut. Shortly after, Donald was finally released from his hug pile.

"Si Danoldo, your Uncle is right, you do need to rest." Panchito told him.

Jose was fluffing his pillows, while Panchito was tucking him in. Gladstone stepped way and settled on a chair that faced his bedridden cousin. Fethry pulled a chair closer, and sat at his side. Panchito and Jose left to rest after their long flight to reach him. The ducklings did not leave the bed, and snuggled with him.

"Master Scrooge, your financial advisors are here." Ms. Bleakly told him.

Donald watched as Scrooge's expression changed to hatred. Scrooge gave them one last look, before leaving them. Gladstone left a bit after, leaving Donald confused, but with so many ducklings, and a cousin weighing him down, he could not follow.

"I am glad that you were only exhausted." Fethry broke the silence. "I don't like the blood idea, but I am glad it wasn't serious. The little Donalds, and the little Della, were really worried about you."

Donald felt the ducklings stir to attention when Fethry mentioned Della.

"Yeah, did you compare Webby to our mother?" Huey asked.

"She looks a bit like mom." Dewey replied.

"How do you know?" Louie asked. "We never saw mom as a little girl, only as a grown up."

"Uh…" Dewey began.

"Webby does look a bit like your mother when she was young; I mentioned that to your brother once." Donald interrupted.

Huey and Louie looked at him.

"What was mom like?" Huey asked.

Donald sighed, this was not the first time they asked him that, and he could not bring himself to tell them.

"Your mom was awesome!" Fethry told them. "She and your Uncle toured the world. I felt bad for Donald, because Uncle Scrooge seemed to favor Della over him though. Della took after the McDuck side of your family, and Donald seemed to favor the Duck side. Uncle Scrooge liked your grandpa, but what Grandma Duck told us, your grandpa was more of a family man than an adventurer. Grandma Duck wants your uncle to become the next head of the family, because he is so much like his father…"

"That's enough Fethry." Donald told him.

Donald did not want to think about his parents, he had lost them when he was younger than his boys. Also, if his theory was true, he inherited magic from his father's side of the family. Della did not seem to have magic; his theory was that the McDuck side of the family may kill any magic genes. He was always getting sick from his Uncle's magic repellent items, while his sister always seemed fine.

"You're like our late grandpa?" Huey asked. "What was he like? What was our late grandma like?"

"I don't really remember them much; I was younger than you when I lost them. I was old enough to remember some things about them, but I was still really young." Donald told him.

"Wow, your life has been really bad." Dewey said.

"I am feeling tired, I am going to rest a bit."

Donald knew that was a bad excuse to avoid answering their questions, but he did not want to dwell on his lost loved ones.

"Get some rest Uncle Donald." Webby said.

Donald felt her tap him gently on the head. Dewey and Huey gave him a hug, but did not leave the room. Louie hung back, he did not like showing too much emotion is front of others. Donald reached over and gently ruffled his head feathers. He eventually fell asleep.

**Chapter four**

Scrooge sighed in annoyance, his investors were especially aggravating today, and all he wanted was to go back to Donald. His phone rang, and he answered it, he panicked when he realized that it was Donald's current boss. He had forgotten to call Donald's boss about what happened!

_I'm an idiot!_

Scrooge quickly explained to Donald's boss what happened. The boss eventually allowed Donald a two day unpaid sick leave. Scrooge quickly shut the phone, and vowed to ruin Donald's boss when he had the chance. He calmed himself down, before entering Donald's room. He saw Donald sleeping, while the ducklings and Fethry were playing a board game. Jose was watching them, while Panchito played his guitar. While he watched, Donald began to stir.

"Uncle Scrooge?" Donald asked.

Scrooge found himself by Donald's side in an instant.

"Aye, how are you feeling lad?" Scrooge asked.

"Better." Donald warbled. "I'm fired aren't I?"

"No, ye got a couple days off."

"Unpaid leave?"

"Aye."

"I will go in after a day."

"Donald…" Scrooge warned.

"I am going after tomorrow, I can't risk losing this job."

Scrooge glared at him, and Donald returned his glare.

"Fine, but if yer boss tries anything, let me know."

"So you can sue them?"

"No, so I can ruin them."

Scrooge smiled when Donald let out a raspy chuckle. Scrooge counted himself lucky, because he was glad to have his family back in his life. Nothing could change his opinion on that.

**Chapter five**

Donald stretched his arms. He had a day of relaxing, but today he would be going to work. He had called his boss the night before, and that he would be coming in. His family was kind of against it, but he could not afford to take another day to get better. His boss was a bit of a jerk, but Donald was sure he would not force him to exert himself, to avoid a lawsuit.

"I wish you would take one more day off." Scrooge growled.

"I can't afford to take one more day off."

"Ye could've died from exhaustion!"

"I will have to see what my boss says."

"Fine, but if ye don't feel well, come straight home."

"Yes, I know."

Donald left Scrooge to get on his boat, and got dressed for work. He drove to work, and once he arrived, his boss greeted him. Donald clocked in, and pocketed his cellphone. His boss put him to work, but he noticed that he was put on office work. He was not allowed to do hard labor. His day was going through his usual routines, until lunch time rolled around. He had sat down, and started eating his lunch, when his text message went off. He pulled out his phone, and saw the text.

**_Heartless_**

Donald's blood ran cold. The sender was from Goofy, which was not good. Goofy, and himself, rarely interacted when they were back home, because they did not want to slip up about their lives as the mage and the knight. Donald abandoned the rest of the lunch, and grabbed his stuff from his locker.

"Where are you going?"

Donald turned and saw his boss.

"I have to go."

"If you leave now, you are fired on the spot!"

Donald looked at him, and continued to gather his things.

"Go ahead, but I have to leave."

Donald left, amid his boss shouting at him, he would have to suffer the consequences of his actions. However, if the Heartless were in his world, any risk was worth it. He went to his car, and pulled his bag out of his trunk. He had packed his mage robes, mostly for nostalgia, but in the end he did not know he would wear them so soon. He found somewhere private to change into his robes.

_I hope no one will see what I am about to do._

He cast one last look at his home, and then used his magic to transport himself to where Goofy was. When the magic cleared, he saw Goofy already dressed in his knight outfit. Goofy was overlooking a large clearing, which seemed to be in a deserted area. In the center of the clearing was every type of Heartless they have ever encountered in their entire trip.

"Ready?' Goofy asked.

Donald nodded in response.

"Time to get rid of those Heartless!"

**Chapter six**

Scrooge had a slim moment of free time, so he decided to see what his family was up to. He found all of them in the entertainment room, glued to the television. He spotted Panchito, Jose, Ms. Beakley, and Duckworth among the small crowd. He decided to get closer to the television as well.

"Hello, this is Roxanne Featherly, reporting live from a dangerous location…" A green-feathered female duck appeared on the screen.

That got Scrooge's attention.

** "**A half hour ago, we saw a flash in a deserted area and went to investigate it. We are now reporting live, where it appears to be monsters entering the area. It appears that there are two people fighting them. Is this a movie scene, or is it real life?"

Scrooge saw the screen move towards a canyon-like enclosure, where monsters appeared from an orb hanging in the sky. Flashes of light burst through the air, which took the creatures out. Scrooge saw an occasional shield fling through the air, which took out the creatures. The fighters were hard to see at first, because they moved so fast among the monsters. They had to be, because for every monster killed; at least two more replaced it.

"We have been contacted, and have been informed that there are no movies being made in this area, so ladies and gentlemen this is the real deal."

Finally, the camera managed to catch one of the fighting figures. Scrooge recognized one figure almost right away. His nephew Donald had a slightly older friend, which he mentioned in passing years ago. He mentioned him more than once when he was young, but stopped when he was older. Scrooge researched his nephew's friend, whose name was Goofy. Scrooge assumed they have stopped being friends, so he was quite surprised to see Goofy in Duckberg, which would mean…

"We were able to identify one of the fighters right away, and have concluded that the duck in question is none other than Donald Duck, nephew of trillion are Scrooge McDuck."

Scrooge felt his jaw drop, and saw that he was not the only one. The ducklings, Panchito, Jose, Ms. Beakly, and Duckworth wore the same expressions on their faces. The camera zoomed in to where his nephew was fighting, and saw that the white light, which was destroying the monsters, came from him. A cold dread of realization his Scrooge, his nephew was a mage!

_How could I have missed this!? When was he a mage?!_

Scrooge could not believe his eyes, his nephew moved on the battlefield like he was born for it. The monsters did not seem to faze him either. Scrooge felt like his nephew knew what he was doing; he changed spells for each monster. To Scrooge's shock, his nephew was good at the magic he was using. It seemed ingrained in him, but for the life of him, Scrooge did not know how he managed to have time to practice magic. By the looks of it, no one in his family knew about his magic. Panchito and Jose looked surprised, but not as much as all of them, which led Scrooge to believe that they knew a small extent of his magic.

"It seems that the two fighters are getting overwhelmed."

Scrooge was knocked out of his thoughts. The reporter was right, Donald and Goofy seemed to be getting backed into the corner, and they were breathing heavily. Neither of them was giving up, though, which made Scrooge proud for his nephew. However, he frowned in anger, because his nephew had kept some very serious secrets from him.

"The two fighters seem to be coming up with some sort of plan." Roxanne said. "They have actually separated, and seem to be trying to get closer to the orb of light, where the monsters are coming from."

Sure enough, Scrooge spotted Donald getting closer to the orb, and Goofy seemed to be covering for him. He kept the monsters at bay, while Donald got into position. Scrooge watched as a magic circle appeared underneath his nephew, and watched as he pointed his wand towards the sky. He also saw Goofy's face fall into depression, like he knew what was going to happen, but could not stop it. That look caused fear to enter Scrooge's heart.

"Zetta…" Donald began.

A figure appeared and harshly knocked him to the side.

**Chapter Seven**

Donald hit the ground hard, and his wand was flung away from him. He groaned in pain and looked up, and standing before him was Pete. He groaned in slight annoyance at the sight of him. He had been so close in destroying the orb, until Pete had shown up. Pete kicked him in his side, and then pinned him to the ground with his foot.

"Sorry, got some rules from the higher ups, this place needs to fall to the Heartless."

Before Donald could retort, he felt Pete get thrown off of him. He looked up, and saw to his immense surprise, Sora standing protectively over him. Sora had his keyblade out, which was a sword-like weapon. Sora looked like he had taken some dog traits to fit into this world, but Donald did not care, Sora was back with him.

"Get away from Donald!" Sora yelled at Pete.

Pete smirked at them, and to Donald's shock, an even larger influx of Heartless appeared from the orb. Sora helped Donald back to his feet, but both of them were forced back due to the wave of Heartless. Donald was able to recover his wand, though. Goofy rejoined them, and the three of them combined their powers to take the Heartless out. The way they moved without thinking would have impressed any viewers, but for them it was natural. Sora helped Goofy with the hands on attacks, while Donald combined his magic with Sora's magic to take them out.

"We need a plan of attack!" Sora shouted through the fighting.

"I was trying to get Donald to the orb, before Pete showed up, and knocked him down." Goofy responded.

"We'll try it again."

Donald watched as Sora and Goofy made a shield around him, and how they started to knock the Heartless away. Donald tried to look for Pete, to make sure the same attack did not happen again, but Pete was nowhere to be seen. There were Heartless everywhere, but he knew that he had to destroy the orb at all cost.  
_No one will get to my loved ones while I am still alive!_

Goofy and Sora cleared a pathway for him, and Donald approached the orb again. A sharp pain caused him to drop his wand. He looked, and sure enough Pete stood in front of him with a smirk on his face. Goofy and Sora had been forced back again, due to the Heartless, which left him alone with Pete.

"Can't do anything without your fancy wand." Pete taunted.

Donald glared at him, while he clutched his bleeding arm.

"Everyone you know will fall to the Heartless. You will lose everything. All that you know and love will be gone." Pete told him.

Donald's eyes turned white, and a soft blue glow came from his neck. A necklace infused with the blue jewel of Atlantis glowed as it emerged from underneath his clothes. It added a blue outline to his glowing eyes. Donald's none injured hand was surrounded by white fire, edged in blue. He looked Pete dead in the eye as a magic circle appeared underneath him.

"ARGH!" Pete shouted as he was flung away.

"ZETTEFLARE!" Donald yelled.

Donald disappeared in a flash of white light. The whole canyon disappeared into the white light, and not only was the orb destroyed, but every Heartless in the area as well. Once the light faded, Donald swayed, before collapsing to the ground. Sora caught him, and gazed at him with a sad face. Donald could feel that he was fading, but it was worth it to save his loved ones.

"That Duck ruined everything!" Pete yelled.

Donald could do nothing as Pete charged him, but he was intercepted by Goofy.

"Get lost Pete, the only reason I haven't struck you down is due to our sons!" Goofy growled.

Donald's last vision was Pete running away. He thought he would never open his eyes again. However, that would not be the case, because he felt like he was in a warm bath. He opened his eyes, and saw that Sora was healing him. Donald felt better than he had in the last few days, and he flung his arms around Sora in a hug.

"Thank you." He warbled.

Donald saw Goofy approach them with tears in his eyes. He bent down and hugged Sora, before pulling Donald away. Donald did not want to let go. It did not matter, because Sora faded out of existence, like he did when he sat next to Kairi not too long ago. He felt tears form as he realized he was hugging nothing, but air. He brought his arms to himself, and sobbed. He felt Goofy guide him away, and he did not care where.

**Chapter Eight**

Scrooge was left speechless. Everyone who witnessed the entire thing was speechless. Donald had just vaporized not only the orb but the monsters as well. Scrooge realized that his own nephew was even more powerful than Magical DeSpell. He was floored, and had a lot to think about. Gladstone and Fethry burst into the room, and joined them.

"We were watching the entire thing on the kitchen television!" Gladstone exclaimed. "Donald was amazing! Did you know he could do that?"

Gladstone's question seemed to break a dam, the entire room exploded into speculation. Webby was fangirling over the whole thing, while Ms. Beakley was trying to figure out how she managed to miss Donald's prowess. Panchito and Jose were trying to figure out how Donald met Goofy, and the mysterious third figure. The triplets were questioning how their boring uncle could be so powerful. Scrooge sat down, trying to wrap his mind around the whole thing.

_He never told me, because I always went on about how much I hated magic users. He must have thought I hated him!_

Scrooge buried his face in his hands, and felt tears prick his vision. However, his grief was short-lived when his phone began to ring. He glared at it in anger; he knew why it was ringing. People wanted to use Donald for their own gain. Scrooge threw the phone away from him, and watched as it fell against the couch. The news flashed the incident over and over again, and Goofy, Donald, and the mysterious third figure were shown over and over again. Roxanne was now being hailed as a hero for catching the entire thing. Scrooge watched everything in anger.

"Uncle Scrooge, did you know Uncle Donald was that cool!?" Dewey asked.

"No, but I think there are those amongst us that have an idea." Scrooge replied.

He looked over, and glared at Panchito and Jose, who gulped in response.

"All of you, in my office now."

Ms. Beakley, Duckworth, Fethry, and Gladstone followed right away. The four ducklings ran ahead of them. Panchito and Jose slowly followed after the group, looking like they were in trouble with the police. Scrooge followed all of them, and ushered them all in to start his questioning, but he did not need to. Already standing in the office was a stern-faced dog wizard.

**Chapter Nine**

"Who are you?" Scrooge demanded.

The dog wizard looked at him.

"My name is Yen Sid, and I come in behalf of your nephew."

The entire group gathered all spoke at once.

"Silence!" Yen Sid commanded, casting a silencing spell.

Scrooge glared at him, if he was not associated with Donald, he would have kicked him out.

"To start with, I must ask why you have brought something in your house that could potentially kill your nephew."

Scrooge looked at him confused.

"What do ye mean?" Scrooge asked.

Yen Sid pulled out an orb which was glowing a soft blue.

"I could sense this in your house, and summoned it." Yen Sid said. "This has absorbed your nephew's magic, and could have killed him."

Scrooge's eyes widened in shock. He had forgotten that orb he bought at that cheap Magical place, and almost killed Donald. He saw the whole bleeding thing in the new light, and a pang of guilt struck him. Yen Sid casually destroyed the orb.

"Second thing, Donald will most likely not return."

"What!" Multiple voices exclaimed.

"Donald has mentioned how he had an Uncle who hated magic." Yen Sid said. "I assume that Uncle is you."

Scrooge snarled in response, which Yen Sid ignored.

"I have come here for a purpose, to tell you what Donald has been through. Is there a place more comfortable than this? What I have to tell you will take us quite a while."

"Aye, I have a living room."

Scrooge led the group to a large room, which had comfortable chairs and couches. Everyone immediately went to sit down, while Yen Sid took his time finding the best spot. Scrooge sat down in an armchair, and stared straight at him. Yen Sid sat down, and started telling him about Donald's secret.

"What do you know about Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Minnie?"

"Um, Mickey and Minnie are actors, and Donald and Goofy were normal, until a few hours ago." Huey piped up.

"True, but not quite the full truth. You see, in this world Mickey and Minnie are just actors, but in another world they are King and Queen."

"Worlds, you mean more than one?" Scrooge asked.

"Yes, Mickey was a commoner, but married Queen Minnie, and she made him her King."

"What does that have to do with our Uncle?" Louie asked.

"Well, you see, during his quest, Mickey came across Goofy, and the two of them became knights. However, they needed a mage, and they both came to this world. It was quite peaceful, and Goofy met his wife here as well. They still needed a mage, and met your nephew. The three of them ended up saving Queen Minnie, and the two fell in love, and got married. They decided to settle into this world to be with family, to start a family, and to have an escape from royal duties. Goofy is the Royal Knight, and Donald is a Royal Mage."

"How could he do all that without me knowing?" Scrooge asked.

"We found a spell that would hide the passage of time. An hour here would be a week there, and etc. You all have only thought that Donald was gone for a couple days, but he has been gone three years."

"Three years?!" Dewey exclaimed.

"Yes, it was only supposed to be a shorter time, but there was a year where he forgot everything."

"He forgot us?" Louie asked.

"Yes, for a very long time."

The triplets looked horrified, but they were not the only ones.

"He was one of the people that saved not only this world, but other worlds from the Heartless…"

Everyone listened when Yen Sid went into detail about what Donald had been up to fro the last three years. Everyone hung on to every word, and was surprised that he had done so much. However, they were saddened to realize that Donald seemed scared to return. Scrooge felt the guiltiest out of them all. Once Yen Sid was done, he turned to Panchito and Jose.

"I sense magic from you two but it is quite faint."

Everyone turned to them. Panchito and Jose looked nervous. Scrooge was slightly angry, but curious as well.

"Um, well, Donald helped us save this world." Jose began.

"Si, it was a few years ago. We actually didn't meet in College, which was our excuse. We met Donaldo on his birthday; his late grandfather sought all of us, and made sure we all met. He gathered us all, because we had an enemy which needed to be defeated. We each had amulets, and used them to seal an enemy,"

"Yes, and we were responsible for destroying your bank when we were destroying the barrier of our enemy. We found that out later, when we read the news." Jose told Scrooge.

"That was you!" Scrooge shouted.

"Why won't Uncle Donald come back?" Huey asked.

"He thinks you will hate him."

"Also, how do you know all this? It hasn't been long since the attack." Huey said.

"I could sense what was going on, Donald was using Zettaflare, and I was hoping to stop him from doing so."

"Why would ye do that?" Scrooge asked.

Yen Sid hesitated, before giving his answer.

"Donald died that last time he used Zettaflare."

"What?!" Scrooge exclaimed.

"He died?" Dewey asked.

"How…how is he still here?" Huey asked.

Louie disappeared into his hoodie.

"Explain, now!" Ms. Beakley demanded.

Panchito and Jose looked on in horror, waiting for the explanation, along with Webby.

"Donald became friends with a boy, which you saw as the third figure, whose name was Sora. The boy was reunited with his love Kairi, and a man named Terra was being possessed by our enemy. Terra intended to kill Sora, and Donald used Zettaflare to protect both Sora and Kairi, and paid with his life."

Panchito, Jose, Huey, Dewey, and Louie stared at them with tears in their eyes. Fethry had tears streaming down his face. Gladstone sat to the side, watching the entire thing unfold before him.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Scrooge shouted. "Ye tell me my nephew died, but he is alive! Ye knew about this, and never bothered to tell us!"

"I would have told you if he was never resurrected. You see, Sora was able to bring not only Donald back, but everyone back as well, except for Kairi."

"Why did he disappear after Uncle Donald hugged him?" Huey asked.

"Sora disappeared after bringing Kairi back, we honestly don't know where he is, but it seems that Donald managed to call his soul for a short time. Sora seemed like even in the afterlife, he could not let Donald die."

"Then Zettaflare is bad." Dewey stated.

"Yes, but unlike any others that used it, Donald was able to do it without any help. He is one of the most powerful mages in all worlds, Only Merlin, and myself, are slightly stronger."

Scrooge felt pretty smug, even though he hated magic, knowing his nephew was so powerful made him proud.

"If he is so powerful, why doesn't he use his magic here?" Gladstone asked.

"Many reasons." Yen Sid said. "Magic isn't very common here, and those that do know magic are often seen as evil. Also, Scrooge McDuck has a hatred towards magic, and has bought many things to deter it. It caused Donald immense pain, especially as his magic grew more powerful. To help him, we learned a spell to seal his magic, so that he could function in his own world."

"Ye keep saying world, like we aren't the only ones, what's that supposed to mean?" Scrooge asked.

"Exactly as it means. Donald has explored different worlds with Sora and Goofy, helped save them, and has reached places you will never have dreamed existed."

Scrooge felt his jaw drop, Donald never really liked to travel, however if the worlds thig was true, he traveled to all sorts of places.

"Usually we keep the events in secrecy; however, I wanted to give you a reason for him not returning." Yen Sid stood up. "I must take my leave, my time in this world in coming to an end, and I must return home."

Panchito, Jose, Fethry, Huey, Dewey, and Louie immediately surrounded him.

"We want Danoldo back!" Panchito and Jose chimed together.

"Please, tell him we love him." Huey said.

"We want him back!" Dewey exclaimed.

"Donald needs to be with the little Donalds." Fethry told him.

"I just want my uncle." Louie told him.

Yen Sid nodded at them.

"I will see what I can do."

Scrooge watched as the wizard disappeared through a portal, he was deep in thought.

**Chapter ten**

Donald sighed as he stood before Scrooge's gate. It had been about a day, and he had not planned to ever return, but Yen Sid had told him how some of his loved ones wanted him back. Donald still wore his mage a robe, considering that was all he had when he left his home. He was able to use a portal to sneak past the reporters he may have encountered, but now he was hesitating to contact anyone.

_Here I go_.

Donald pressed the buzzer, and Ms. Beakly appeared in the security camera.

"Donald, it is a pleasure to see you well."

Donald waited to be buzzed in, but Ms. Beakly disappeared. Donald stared at the gate, her action spoke louder than words, his Uncle Scrooge did not welcome him anymore. He turned to leave, and began to walk away.

"Donaldo!"

"Donal!"

"Uncle Donald!"

"Cousin Donald!"

Donald saw Panchito, Jose, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Fethry running towards him. Donald smiled at the sight of them. He looked from them, and saw Gladstone making his way towards him, and Webby running to greet him. Ms. Beakley left to open the gate, and to his sadness, Scrooge was nowhere to be seen.

"Welcome back." Huey told him.

Donald's sadness melted away when he was embraced into a huge hug. Webby nearly knocked him down when she reached him, causing him to smile. Gladstone reached over to give him a pat on the back, but Donald surprised him, by pulling him into the group hug.

"Are you hungry?" Fethry asked. "We had Grandma send over your favorite food. Launchpad picked it up from the farm. Don't worry, Grandma doesn't care you are a mage, she wasn't even surprised, she always said you were special."

Donald made his way over to the mansion. Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby clung on to him, while Panchito and Jose walked by his side. Fethry walked in front prattling on about everything, and Gladstone took the rear.

"Welcome back Master Donald." Duckworth greeted him. "Lunch will be served shortly."

"Donald!" Launchpad exclaimed.

Donald felt himself swept up into a hug, it was similar to how Storkules hugged him, but a bit more subdued.

"Nice to see you too." Donald told him.

Launchpad put him down, and ran to the table to pull out a chair for him. Once Donald sat down, everyone joined them, except for Uncle Scrooge. Duckworth set out the food, and everyone dug in. Scrooge never showed up to eat with them.

"I guess Uncle Scrooge is at the money bin." Donald warbled.

"Your Uncle is actually in his office." Ms. Beakly told him. "He was supposed to eat with us."

Donald frowned, but did not say anything, he knew Scrooge hated magic.

"He must hate me being here then." Donald said.

He did not notice how everyone flinched, because he had no idea that they knew he had died.

"It was a mistake to return…"

"No!"

Donald looked up to see who had shouted, it was Louie!

"I don't care if we get kicked out, and have to live on the houseboat again, I don't want you to leave ever again."

Donald felt guilt swell in him; he looked around, and saw the same sentiment shared on everyone's faces. Donald got up, and hugged all the ducklings, and gave a small smile to all the adults. Panchito and Jose gave him a big hug.

"Thank you for being here for me." Donald warbled.

The group finished eating, and before they left the table, Scrooge emerged into the room. Donald watched as he eased down into his seat, and grabs some food. His Uncle refused to make eye-contact with him. Not wanting to get in the way, everyone excused themselves, while Scrooge ate. Donald sat staring at his Uncle.

"Hi Uncle Scrooge." Donald warbled a greeting.

His Uncle ignored him.

"I'm home. You won't believe what kind of adventures I've had."

Silence.

Donald watched as Scrooge ate in silence. He knew hugging his Uncle at the moment was out of the question, so he went to put his hand on his shoulders. When he reached over, his Uncle flinched away from him.

"So that is how it will be." Donald hissed out. "The moment I am revealed to be a mage, I am just tossed aside. If it had been Della, you would have been extremely proud. Don't worry, you won't see me again, I will leave our nephews here. I will probably move in with Panchito and Jose or on the farm with Grandma. You won't see me again."

Donald turned to leave, his mind made up to leave.

"Wait!" Scrooge called out.

"Why should I?"

"I need ye to listen, that's why."

Donald hesitated, before sitting back down.

"I'm listening."

Donald saw Scrooge clear his throat.

"I am sorry I wasn't here to greet ye." Scrooge began. "Yer Yen Sid filled us with some information, about where ye were the last two days. I had no idea Lad; ye lived under my roof since ye were really young. Yer sister and ye were all I had of my little sister and yer dad. I never told ye, because I didn't want ye to suffer from my grief. Yet, here we are years later, different situation, but the grief is all the same."

Donald felt his eyes fill up with tears; he had never had the chance to grieve for Della, and always felt that his Uncle wished he disappeared instead.

"Ye were the spitting image of yer dad, and had yer mom's personality. Yer dad was much calmer, but they both had a pretty nasty temper. Ye were always fresh; I remember you kicked me when I hurt yer parent's feelings when ye were a wee thing."

Donald smiled at that; he did vaguely remember that because his Uncle had chased after him.

"I never knew ye were a Mage, which takes a lot to get me mind around. Ye must've been hurt when I said those horrible things about magic users. I also found out that ye were out saving the world when ye were young with Panchito and Jose. How ye broke me money pit too."

Donald winced, and gave him a nervous smile.

"Aye, I know the reason, so ye are not in trouble. Panchito and Jose filled me in on the entire thing. Ye have led a very secret double life. Something I didn't even know and I raised ye and yer sister. I have to apologize."

Donald looked at him in shock.

"The reason ye we bedridden a few days was my fault. I bought an orb, which yer friend Yen Sid said almost cost you yer life."

"You were just trying to protect us…" Donald began.

"Aye, but not from ye. I didn't know I was going to almost kill me own nephew…" Scrooge trailed off.

Donald flinched at the glare being sent his way.

"Ye daft brat!" Scrooge suddenly shouted. "How dare ye not tell me about yer travels!'

"You're just mad you weren't able to come along." Donald replied.

Donald smiled at his Uncle, who still frowned at him

"Ye don't get it! Ye died Donald! Ye died and never told us anything, we could've lost ye. Aye Della is gone, but there is still a chance she could still be alive. I cling on to the hope every day, but ye are right here, and I lost ye. There is a reason Della is gone, but not for ye. Also, to find out ye were suffering under my roof! I can only take so much!"

Donald reached over to hug Scrooge, who did not flinch away this time, and was surprised to find his hug being returned.

"Ye and I have a lot to discuss." Scrooge told him. "Ye are not leaving this house, I will build a tower, and lock ye in there if I have to!"

Scrooge broke the hug, but he had a smile on his face.

"Now with the ice broken, let's go join the family, they have been worried about ye." Scrooge told him. "Keep those robes on, I don't mind a mage in my house."

Donald smiled as Scrooge left the kitchen. He had a lot of explaining to do, and apologizes to give, especially to his nephews. Life was not perfect, relationships were not perfect, but it was a start. Scrooge waited for Donald, and the two of them left together to spend time with their family.

**THE END**


End file.
